2018 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2018 Planet Puppy hurricane season was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season ran throughout 2018, though most tropical cyclones typically developed between June and December. The first storm to form was Tropical Storm Alayna which formed on January 4, 2018. The final storm to develop was Hurricane Zena which dissipated on December 27, 2018. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Seasonal Forecasts On December 31, 2017, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its prediction for the 2018 season. It called for 48-54 named storms, 24-29 hurricanes, and 13-27 major hurricanes. That same day, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency issued a prediction of 50 named storms, 31 hurricanes, and 17 major hurricanes. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/01/2018 till:06/01/2018 color:TS text:Alayna (TS) from:17/01/2018 till:21/01/2018 color:C1 text:Bryan (C1) from:05/02/2018 till:09/02/2018 color:TS text:Cassie (TS) from:13/02/2018 till:22/02/2018 color:C4 text:Dave (C4) from:14/02/2018 till:17/02/2018 color:TS text:Elina (TS) from:19/02/2018 till:27/02/2018 color:C5 text:Franky (C5) from:02/03/2018 till:05/03/2018 color:TS text:Giselle (TS) from:13/03/2018 till:20/03/2018 color:C4 text:Hamm (C4) from:14/03/2018 till:19/03/2018 color:TS text:Ivana (TS) from:02/04/2018 till:05/04/2018 color:TS text:Jeremy (TS) from:14/04/2018 till:19/04/2018 color:C2 text:Kara (C2) from:24/04/2018 till:26/04/2018 color:TS text:Lucas (TS) from:06/05/2018 till:14/05/2018 color:C4 text:Malley (C4) barset:break from:20/05/2018 till:24/05/2018 color:C1 text:Nathan (C1) from:02/06/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:TS text:Oprah (TS) from:11/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS text:Petie (TS) from:16/06/2018 till:18/06/2018 color:TS text:Quinta (TS) from:26/06/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:C5 text:Ricardo (C5) from:27/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:C2 text:Selena (C2) from:05/07/2018 till:09/07/2018 color:TS text:Tom (TS) from:16/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:C4 text:Una (C4) from:24/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:C2 text:Vaughn (C2) from:01/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C1 text:Winter (C1) from:04/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:TS text:Xerxes (TS) from:10/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:TS text:Yvette (TS) from:16/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C4 text:Zach (C4) barset:break from:20/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C1 text:Avery (C1) from:22/08/2018 till:07/09/2018 color:C2 text:Bianca (C2) from:28/08/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C5 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:17/09/2018 till:25/09/2018 color:C2 text:Callie (C5) from:05/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:TS text:Delilah (TS) from:07/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C4 text:Emmy (C4) from:09/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:TS text:Felicity (TS) from:15/09/2018 till:22/09/2018 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:17/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C4 text:Harper (C4) from:18/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) from:23/09/2018 till:03/10/2018 color:C5 text:Jean (C5) from:27/09/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:C4 text:Kelsey (C4) from:30/09/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:C2 text:Lauren (C2) from:02/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:TS text:Mallory (TS) barset:break from:04/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C1 text:Nadia (C1) from:08/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:TS text:Opal (TS) from:13/10/2018 till:28/10/2018 color:C5 text:Pam (C5) from:18/10/2018 till:29/10/2018 color:C2 text:Quella (C2) from:25/10/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:C1 text:Ruby (C1) from:01/11/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:TS text:Sadie (TS) from:06/11/2018 till:26/11/2018 color:C4 text:Tiffany (C4) from:13/11/2018 till:21/11/2018 color:TS text:Ursa (TS) from:17/11/2018 till:23/11/2018 color:TS text:Violet (TS) from:24/11/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:C3 text:Winona (C3) from:07/12/2018 till:13/12/2018 color:TS text:Xenia (TS) from:18/12/2018 till:24/12/2018 color:C4 text:Yolo (C4) from:22/12/2018 till:27/12/2018 color:C2 text:Zena (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:31/03/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January 2019 TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Systems Tropical Storm Alayna Hurricane Bryan Tropical Storm Cassie Hurricane Dave Tropical Storm Elina Hurricane Franky Main Article: Hurricane Franky Tropical Storm Giselle Hurricane Hamm Main Article: Hurricane Hamm Tropical Storm Ivana Tropical Storm Jeremy Hurricane Kara Main Article: Hurricane Kara Tropical Storm Lucas Hurricane Malley Main Article: Hurricane Malley Hurricane Nathan Tropical Storm Oprah Tropical Storm Petie Tropical Storm Quinta Hurricane Ricardo Main Article: Hurricane Ricardo Hurricane Selena Tropical Storm Tom Hurricane Una Hurricane Vaughn Hurricane Winter Tropical Storm Xerxes Tropical Storm Yvette Hurricane Zach Main Article: Hurricane Zach Hurricane Avery Hurricane Bianca Hurricane Callie Main Article: Hurricane Callie Tropical Storm Delilah Hurricane Emmy Main Article: Hurricane Emmy Tropical Storm Felicity Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Harper Tropical Storm Idalia Hurricane Jean Main Article: Hurricane Jean Hurricane Kelsey Main Article: Hurricane Kelsey Hurricane Lauren Tropical Storm Mallory Hurricane Nadia Tropical Storm Opal Hurricane Pam Main Article: Hurricane Pam Hurricane Quella Hurricane Ruby Tropical Storm Sadie Hurricane Tiffany Main Article: Hurricane Tiffany Tropical Storm Ursa Tropical Storm Violet Hurricane Winona Tropical Storm Xenia Hurricane Yolo Main Article: Hurricane Yolo Hurricane Zena System Names Main List The following list of names was used for named storms that formed on Planet Puppy in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2022 season. This was the same list used in the 2014 season, with the exception of the names Elina, Nathan, Petie, and Selena, which replaced Elizabeth, Nico, Preston, and Stella, respectively. The names Elina, Nathan, Petie, and Selena were all used for the first time this year. Auxiliary The following list of names was used for named storms that formed on Planet Puppy in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2019 and 2020 seasons. This was the same list used in the 2017 season, with the exception of the names Bianca, Harper, Idalia, Lauren, Nadia, Ruby, and Tiffany, which replaced Belinda, Holly, Ira, Leah, Nina, Raquelle, and Tasha, respectively. The names Bianca, Harper, Idalia, Lauren, Nadia, Ruby, Tiffany, and Zena were all used for the first time this year. The name Zena replaced Zola after the 2014 season, but was not used in 2017. Retirement On December 28, 2018, the Puppy Hurricane Center retired the names Franky, Hamm, Kara, Malley, Ricardo, Zach, Callie, Emmy, Jean, Kelsey, Pam, Tiffany, and Yolo, respectively. On January 2, 2019, they were subsequently replaced with Fletcher, Harrison, Kayla, Meghan, Russell, Zahir, Courtney, Elise, Jessica, Katherine, Paige, Tracy, and Yara, respectively. Seasonal Effects See Also *Planet Puppy Tropical Cyclone Naming *List of retired Planet Puppy hurricanes *List of costliest Planet Puppy hurricanes *List of Category 3-4-5 Planet Puppy hurricanes Category:Active hurricane seasons